User talk:ZeroExalted
03:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There. I archived your talk page :D Now I can actually post on your page and SEE what I posted XD SeaCrane_1 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Where'd it go!? }} 00:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sea crane archived it. And at...usually its User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed that is where it is :D SeaCrane_1 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC)|The Epic Cabal in a long-forgotten past...|cawikisrc= |extersrc= }} ! Why does it say that I'm banned!??! TopsyKretts3 17:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : 3 Yay, birthday! : D I get cake? : 3 TopsyKretts3 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) will you plz put your sig under the new section sigs of ppl i respect? [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 22:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Any chance you still have the source of File:Attention.png to add transparency to it? Also, what do yuo think about a theme redesign? Like instead of the snowvalley/white-ish theme we have now? 07:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Eh, anychance I could have my admin back? I kinda took it away from myself in a glitch ;(. BEFORE YOU ACCESS THE PAGE: DO NOT ADD YOURSELF TO THE GROUP "CHATMODERATOR", IT WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF EVERY OTHER GROUP. That mean you wouldnt be an admin or bcrat. DONT DO IT. But please add me back to admins. :P 07:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) New Content As we all know how bad new content is, to be a target of non-reg/new users for vandalism. Decided to protect it as a precaution, but do you think protection should be before or after vandals hit a new page? I know non-reg users can add in details, but we let that be a huge risk later. Which is really why, I took that precaution now beforehand. It's your choice to remove protection you wish, just we know how bad all the newer content gets hit. Mostly a lot of Anti-Nexon people out there, for how bad they handle things. So it's pretty easy to think, why not target a wiki about the game. I'd hate to really be putting paranoia in anyone, but we all seen how bad newer content gets hit. So should we do a protection after x days, or after a vandal has been after the new pages? Really I'd rather personally let this be more public editing, we're also pretty shorthanded too in terms of actual members. BlueChoco 08:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Special:CHAT GET ON NAO. IM LONELY >_< -- [[User:Drkdragonz66|''DrkDragonz66]] ''Talk'' 21:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You can always reach me directly to my email at . -- 22:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) GET PWNED File:Zero_Loves_it..gifFile:Zero_Loves_it..gifFile:Zero_Loves_it..gif <3 -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 22:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thought id clear that (^) up for you. Could I have my admin back now? I need it to touch up the mainpage. -- 00:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :No need to thank me xD -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 01:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) res:skin Yeah I was thinking the same thing. If you want to see what my test CSS looks like atm, add @import url("http://static.fern.elementfx.com/_skinsLab/Wiki.css") to the top of your and adding function include_dom(script_filename) { var html_doc = document.getElementsByTagName('head').item(0); var js = document.createElement('script'); js.setAttribute('language', 'javascript'); js.setAttribute('type', 'text/javascript'); js.setAttribute('src', script_filename); html_doc.appendChild(js); return false; } include_dom("http://static.fern.elementfx.com/_skinsLab/Wiki.js"); to your . -- 19:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Special:Chat Get on quickly, i need you to do something. -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 19:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Its the new chat thingy. The wiki chat, its actually . ::Done. You can De-synop me now. you still play CA? [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 20:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 3Rd Ani The quote you put on the third anniversary page wasn't for the third anniversiary, but for the next update/game mode, Blood Money. TopsyKretts3 04:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Nits to Pick Okay, I know I'm nit-picking; but even if it is pay to win, it would still be free to ''play. >> TopsyKretts3 17:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Still, Pay to win = Free to play. Free to play =/= Pay to win. >> Not the opinions as fact that sucks, more so the wording. "Has Combat Arms become more of a Pay-To-Win game or not?; Yes/No" would be better. TopsyKretts3 04:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Great Great; when's the next poll due? Use chrome? Where did you get User:ZeroExalted/More_Stuff these? 20:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMFG i though it was real. GFDI. >:( I thought I might come back to CA. FFFUUUUUU for ruining my hopes and dreams. >:( 21:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) You better copy/paste all that into a blog for discussion before I do it for you. 01:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm a programmer, remember. wat server u play in i wanna play quar with u. :P [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 19:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) if u play quar a lot Black Market is great because of the experienced players. They know how defend/destroy infected etc. [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 23:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) it really sucks about those ragers but yeah ur right ppl do use a lot of nx. And they kick me Because "i'm a low rank" lol. BTW but the room moderator is one rank below me. i don't play on weekdays because thats when i edit on weekends i play quar(i have added u already) hhwc o i got to get off now too. Make me admin again,i wanna see if something works. It involves mediawiki, thats why. -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 22:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Way to ignore me :( -- ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 19:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) how do you make polls?want to put one on my user page :P [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 17:02, July 27, 2011 (UTC) wat time zone u in? (need to know this if i'm ever gonna play quar wit u. P.S. wat map u like the most? [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 20:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) crap the timezone i live in is PDT New Additions Just adding in the new pages, so people can add in the details later. Also added a new category, since we need something for those given to new accounts. Might consider trimming pages of unneeded categories also, since some are overly bloated with category tags. BlueChoco 14:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I intend to do so, just adding all the info up before I put protection. I need to go check the new GP Spec ranks, and update that also.BlueChoco 14:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 5-Shot is a new game, that you can play to earn rewards. The new cases are login items for new registered accounts. I'm grabbing all the info from the patch notes, and then placing new pages for all the items. Also should look into using mouse keys, it's a good alternative incase of a faulty/missing mouse. XP: Accessibility Options area, just adjust the speed and such as needed. The mouse is controlled by the numpad, it's actually pretty good incase of wanting to avoid clicks if you wish to not wake people up. BlueChoco 14:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also as a note, they are NOT kidding about the huge patch. I'll be in-game as soon as it patches, to check the rank changes as the site hasn't updated the list yet. There's way too much to go wrong, and hopefully Nexon didn't screw this up majorly.. I'd hate to be lagging half way across the map, due to some really bad coding + slapping it on top of the lag issue. Did they ever really lower the Specialist ranks.. I can buy all the spec items now. The prices don't seem changed though. Well.. off to adjusting all the pages! *insert Choco rage* BlueChoco 15:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) No doubt will drop the price in due time, or possibly adjust the ranks again. I still need to add in the new cases from the Daily Jobs event, and I just got done editing the ranks now. So yea.. BIG spam from lil ol me, just so I can get all these damn changes finished. BlueChoco 16:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) need clan u mind if i apply? [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 19:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Trololool, check Here and tell me what you think? xD -- [[User:Drkdragonz66|''DrkDragonz66]] ''Talk'' 14:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry i couldn't apply yet the clan server was down. so i couldn't apply will try some other time. [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 19:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) also is their a chance of me being a moderator? just asking >_< P.S. i got to 1,000 edits!!!! [[User:H1!|''H1!]] talk | 19:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Kretts My comp was dows, I just got a new one. Next week's poll is mine! >: D TopsyKretts3 00:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeeeelp I can't edit the poll. T_T Q_Q, Y_Y, U_U. R_R, V_V, D_D, P_P, F_F. 7_7, 9_9, Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp. TopsyKretts3 23:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Still can't edit it. TopsyKretts3 03:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why the sigh? :o SeaCrane_1 16:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Tell me on Yahoo. Wikichat won`t work on my poor, decrepit phone. I see all.... Administrative Request Please allow me to review User:Mclinksky's use of Admin-tools. Namely, this. I attempted to sort through that in 10 minutes this night, opening each ban in a new tab. It ended up crashing chrome. Allow me to personally check each instance of administrative action, and compile a report. I've suspended his account for the time being until we can sort this out. I'll compiling it tomorrow morning. -- 07:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'm just looking into his use of it, and his reasoning. I found it on my own :P Poll AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP MY NAME PINK! But no, in all actuality, that was never explained to me. : S Sorry. : 3 - The man without the pink name. Oh, and remember, you said I could have 5 polls. The next 4 are mine! : D - The man without the pink name. Psst. Get on Yahoo. SeaCrane_1 20:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Mk. 48 MOD 0 fix Could you help me fix up the Mk. 48 MOD 0 page cause there seems to be a part which has been entered into a table right in the middle of the text. Also, there is a part that I think is more speculation than fact and I was wondering if I should edit it out? 13:06, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Careyious New Map I'm just thinking of anyone from the Wiki, when we do get it released (late August?) if anyone's wanting to join. Since you can easily grab everyone's attention, I was thinking possibly just a small group in OMA for exploring the map. Really just how crazy insane it looks, there's bound to be little easter eggs in the map. Not to mention it would give us, a chance to explore all spots without being backstabbed. BlueChoco 20:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) That would give us some of our own personal content, of the map that people can look at without being in a huge battle. They can of course go explore it on their own, but really I'm kinda thinking as a Wiki thing it'd be nice. Bring the community as a whole together, can be just a handful of us and others join if THEY find it interesting. First hand look at the map, no gunfire to worry about and such. Then we can get into the various modes, and how it alters the battlefield. After we do that map, or prior if need be.. we can go back into older maps. Really give focus on detail, sure there's videos showing it off but we have no first-rights content. We're mostly dealing with partners and such, also not to mention some of us (myself as one), can't really record like before. I want to give back to the community, show various things which obviously people know. Just this is a "Wiki" contribution of course, and that's where we involve the community for in-depth footage. From our own personal team, getting into the game and showing off. To also others who can offer their thoughts, it would be a full collaboration of things. We can also work in a poll for video content, and try getting Nexon to give some support. In ways of actually involving the community, to really decide on the various things. I know it's a lot to read, but really I'm thinking of writing a blog sometime. Unless you beat me to the punch, I want this to be more active to actually properly inform players. There's so few actual members, and more actual anon/new editors here. BlueChoco 04:32, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Zeerroooow, make an official CA Wikia clan :D Mclinsky 21:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC)